Loving You
by hironohime
Summary: Amu is a seventeen years old third year high school girl and is going out with twenty two years old Ikuto who works as a violin teacher. Amu parents get divorce and she was forced to start a long distance relationship with Ikuto.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**

* * *

**

_Summary: Amu is a seventeen years old 3rd year high school student and is recently in a relationship with twenty two years old Ikuto who is a member of an orchestra and part time violin teacher at music school. Both of them were living in a peaceful world until Amu's parents got divorce and they were forced to start a long distance relationship. Meanwhile to everyone's surprise Tadase entered the same school in order to chase Amu. Will distance force Amu and Ikuto to end their relationship?. Will Amu choose Tadase instead of Ikuto?._

_

* * *

_

Amu scratched her head confusedly and stared at her math homework. She screwed her teacher for giving such a difficult homework. She felt that her head aching badly that it broke her concentration. In the end, she decided to close her homework book and started to read a fashion magazine instead.

_I'll borrow Rima's homework before the class starts tomorrow _

She thought while gazing at her favorite fashion magazine.

"Amu!, could you come downstairs, dear?"

She gave a big sigh and closed her magazine.

"I'll be right there, mom"

Amu went downstairs to the dining room. She was a little bit surprise to find her parents sitting on the chair of the dining table in the same row. Somehow she had a bad feeling.

"Sit down" her mother commanded her.

Amu pulled the chair in front of her and sat down facing her parents.

"We decided to get divorce" her father said after a moment of silence that seemed like forever.

"You and Ami will leave together with me from next week in an apartment at Kyoto city" her mother added.

"Tomorrow I will go to your school to submit the necessary documents and you will be transferred to a high school in Kyoto" her father explained.

"You'll like the city, Amu. It's a beautiful ancient city with many temples and beautiful scenery" her mother said.

"You have no obligation on this matter right, Amu?" her father asked.

"No, dad. But would you be kind to allow me staying overnight at Ikuto's apartment tonight?. I promise that I won't do things I'm not supposed to do" Amu pleaded.

"What do you think, Midori?" Tsumugu turned his look to his wife.

"Well, Amu is a good girl so let's trust her" Midori replied.

"You are allowed to go but be sure to come back home tomorrow's night" her father concluded.

"Thank you all" Amu said weakly before she left the dining room.

"Amu chan, are you okay?" Ran asked with an anxious tone.

"Do I look like I'm okay to you?" Amu replied sarcastically.

"Err… not really"

"Then don't ask me further" she opened her cupboard roughly and took a small handbag.

"Where are you going desuuu?" Suu said with both of her eyes displaying question marks.

"To the only place where I belong and don't you guys dare to follow me there!. You got me clear?"

"Take care" Miki answered weakly.

"I will. Thank you" she slammed her room door behind her and ran as fast as she could downstairs.

* * *

Ikuto was cleaning his violin when he heard a knock on the door. He placed his violin back to the case and took a look on the table clock. It's almost 9 pm and he is sure enough that a person with common sense won't pay a visit on this hour.

"Who is it?" he asked with his sexy baritone voice.

"Meeeeeooooooowwwwwww!".

"Cats won't knock the door, honey" he said to the so-called cat after unlocking the main door.

Amu smiled on her blue haired boyfriend and gave him a big hug. Ikuto circled his hands on her waist and placed a soft kiss on top of his girlfriend's head. He noticed that she was shaking a bit. He released his grip on her and linked his forehead on hers.

"You are burning in fever, Amu. Did you catch a cold?"

"I don't think so"

"Be honest"

"I'm serious"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, seriously joking"

"Amu…"

"I'm ginger bread made from flour and butter"

"Why don't you take a bath and warm yourself. I'll lend you my clothes" Ikuto ignored Amu's nonsense answer.

"Listen Ikuto, I… my… err…"

"We'll talk after you warm yourself" he pinched her nose before he handed her a yellow bath towel.

"Aye, captain!" Amu said as she walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Amu dried her long bubblegum pink hair then she drank the painkiller.

She sat on Ikuto's bed and gave a heavy sigh.

"My parents got divorced"

"What the…"

"I'll be transferred to a high school in Kyoto because I have to live with my mom and Ami there"

"Kyoto is 6 hours by bus from here!".

"I know it"

"Distance won't do us apart"

She nodded.

"I'm not gonna cry. I'm Ami's big sister so I have to be strong" she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying.

He cupped her face with both of his palms. He could see tears streaming in both of her honey gold eyes.

"You know what, Amu. Crying doesn't mean that someone is weak. Crying proves that someone is brave enough to show his or her emotion and be honest to him or herself".

"Ikuto… I…"

"I think of you as a brave girl who will fight for what you believe. You were the one who helped me when I was controlled by my stepfather back then. Yes, I understand that adults are selfish beings who think about nothing but things that'll bring them profit. That's why children like us must be strong enough to fight for our own ambition because there's no one else except ourselves who can do it"

"You're right"

"I'm not a romantic person so I don't have enough words that can cheer you up but all I can do is to give you a warm embrace so that you can release all your pain on me"

Amu just couldn't hold her tears any longer and she finally trusted herself in Ikuto's warm embrace and started to sob hard. He rubbed her back with his right hand and kept holding her tight until she got tired of crying. Her eyes are swollen and her nose as red as a fresh tomato. She found it difficult to breath because of her stuffy nose. Ikuto handed her a piece of tissue paper, she grabbed it and ran to the restroom to blow her nose there.

"I don't mind you blowing your nose here in front of me" he said when she got back from the restroom.

"Well, you know it's not a good manner for a girl to blow her nose in front of the opposite sex" she smiled weakly.

"I won't leave you alone I promise you" he hugged her tightly for the third time that day.

"Thank you. I know I can always count on you"

"I love you, Amu"

"I love you too, Ikuto"

Ikuto leaned forward to his girlfriend and kissed her passionately on the lips. She replied to his kiss and circled her arms around his head and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. It was a long passionate kiss that it might be more than enough time to boil a raw egg into well done condition. They finally broke the kiss. Both of them panted.

"Ikuto, I wanna go to the sea aquarium tomorrow"

"Tomorrow is weekday, honey. I have work and you have school. The most important thing is that you're still running a fever"

"If I have no fever tomorrow will you take a break from your work place and take me to the sea aquarium"

"I would consider about that"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure…ly joking"

"Ikutoooooooo!"

"Okay, okay. I'll take you there tomorrow"

"Promise?" Amu stretched out her right pinky.

"Promise"Ikuto linked his right pinky with Amu's as the symbol of promise.

"Those who tell lies will be attacked by the long-spine porcupine fish. Finger promise done"they sang along together as they move their linked pinkies up and down.

"Let's watch some DVDs!" Amu started to examine Ikuto's DVD corner.

"I'm sorry to tell you but I don't have any of Disney's fairy tales DVD"

"Well, I'm afraid I should inform you that I'm no more elementary school girl" she stuck her tongue on him.

"No DVD for a sick person like you" he pulled her elbow and drew her near causing her to sit on his lap.

"Okay…" she replied disappointedly and leaned on his broad chest.

"Good girl" he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ikuto"

"Yes?"

"Did you notice my new strawberry flavored lip gloss" she pointed at her pink and glossy lips.

He tilted her chin up and crashed his lips on hers all of sudden. She was shock on his action that she couldn't resist.

"You shouldn't use it tomorrow if you don't want me to wipe it away in public" he said after the kiss.

"You…perv..."

He sealed her lips again with his before she could even finish her words.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"Ikuto…. Wake up!"

_Silence_

"Come on, Ikuto. You promised to take me to the sea aquarium, didn't you?"

Amu pulled Ikuto's right arm to make him stand up but it seemed like he was still glued to the bed that he didn't stir even for a centimeter from where he slept.

"Ikuto… please…I want to go there so badly…"

"You are still running a fever, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not anymore. Look!, the thermometer shows 36 degrees. I'm a healthy teenage girl!"

Ikuto sat on his bed then scratched his eyes. After that he grabbed both of her arms and drew her closer to him. He placed his forehead on top of hers.

"I…Ikuto… what are you doing?" she flushed red like a boiled lobster.

"I'm checking your fever"

"I told you I don't have it anymore"

"Well, I just want a confirmation"

"Roger, Mister Police officer"

"Amu, I'm not a cop"

"Well, you sounded like one"

"Whatever… Well it seems that you are not running a fever anymore so let's go to the sea aquarium"

"Yay!" she cheered happily as she skipped around his room.

* * *

"Look at that blow fish, Ikuto. It seems like it's gonna pop!"

_Silence_

"Ikuto, are you listening to me?"

Amu turned her head to her left side and found Ikuto staring at a group of swimming mackerels with both of his eyes in heart mark shape and cat's ears on his head.

"No, bad kitty!" Amu grabbed the baseball cap from Ikuto's right hand and puts it on his head so the people around them won't see his cat's ears. Luckily no one has been paying attention since most of the people are busy admiring the sea aquarium.

"You should be careful, Ikuto. What if someone notice your cat's ears?"

"Well, you can tell him or her that I'm doing the costume play"

"You know that you can only do that at certain places in this country, don't you?"

"Yeah… I know"

"Anyway, I'm hungry!. Let's go to the fast food restaurant on the first floor"

"Didn't you eat Taiyaki ten minutes ago?"

"Taiyaki is not a main dish, Ikuto. Anyway, what would you like to have for lunch?"

"You" he circled his arms on her neck and blew air to her right ear.

"Ikuto, quit teasing me please" she pushed him away. Both of her cheeks have turned slightly pink and some people who saw them giggled.

"Fried potatoes and fish nugget will do me fine" Ikuto answered.

"Two fried potatoes, one fish nugget, one hot dog and two cokes please" Amu ordered.

"The total is 1500 yen" the waiter said.

Amu was going to open her wallet when Ikuto stopped her and paid instead.

"Ikuto…."

"I'm a working man, Amu. Let me pay the food"

"Thanks"

Amu followed Ikuto to the unoccupied table. They sat down and began to eat their meal.

"Try this fish nugget. It's yummy!" Ikuto offered her a fish nugget with his right hand.

"Really?" Amu was stretching her right arm to get it when Ikuto drew the fish nugget back to him.

"Use your mouth not your hand"

"What?. Do you mean that I should eat it directly?"

"Certainly"

"It's embarrassing, Ikuto. Moreover, I don't want us to be called Bakapuru (notes: stands for "Baka Kappuru" which means Stupid Couple) by the other visitors"

"I don't mind that"

"As you wish" she leaned forward and gave a bite on the fish nugget directly from his hand.

"Good girl" he patted her head.

"Let's go to the touch pool after this" Amu concluded.

* * *

"Look, Ikuto!. A sea cucumber!" Amu grabbbed a black sea cucumber.

"I have never seen a black cucumber in my life"

"It's a sea cucumber, Ikuto not vegetable"

"Amu, it's getting late. We need to go to the station so that you can catch your night bus"

"But I still want to enjoy this place"

"We can always visit this place anytime you want. Your mom will get worried if you miss today's night bus"

"Okay…"

"All the passengers for the night bus No. 54 heading for Kyoto city please gather at the bus stop No. 2" the announcement said.

"See you on the next holiday, Ikuto" Amu said.

Ikuto embraced his girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She could feel his warm lips pressing on hers possessively.

"I bought this for you" Ikuto handed her a medium size paper bag.

"Wow!, that's very kind of you. Can I see what's inside?"

"Sure, go ahead"

Amu opened the paper bag and drew out the contents. She was surprised to see a medium size blue colored smiling dolphin holding a heart shaped plastic photo frame with a picture of her smiling together with Ikuto inside.

"Ikuto, when did you print this picture?"

"When you were looking at things at souvenir shop I found a digital camera photo printer and manage to print out one of the pictures we took at the sea aquarium"

"How sweet of you!" she cheerfully hugged him and planted a kiss on his left cheek.

"Hey, I want it here not there" he protested while pointing at his lips.

"I'll do that on our next date" she winked on him and walked into the night bus.

She waved her hand to him after sitting on the couch and he waved back at her. It tore her heart apart when she realized that she won't be able to meet her boyfriend until next month due to distance and their limited budgets

* * *

Amu sat lazily on her chair at her new high school. She just has finished her self introduction in front of the class.

"This new school is quite nice. I'm sure that you'll get used to it, Amu chan" Suu whispered from inside the drawer.

"I'm not sure about that" Amu answered coldly.

She rubbed her eyes gently. She has been crying the whole night yesterday. It is too hard for her to accept the reality that she is now miles away from the person she truly loves.

"Students, there is one more person I would like to introduce to you as the new member of this class" the teacher said.

"Amu, it looks like another transfer student is coming" Miki warned Amu who seemed like she has forgotten her soul somewhere over the rainbow.

"Nice to meet you everyone" the transfer student said.

Amu turned her head so that now she's facing the blackboard and her eyes went wide when she saw the figure of the transfer student in front of the class. She could see the transfer student smiling at her friendly.

"What the heck is Tadase doing here?" she screamed inside her heart.

* * *

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**

* * *

**

"That guy is stalking you, Amu. That's the reason why he has been transferred here" Miki claimed.

"Oh my God desuu!" Suu added while placing both of her hands on her cheeks.

"I smell something fishy here" Ran concluded.

"Calm down guys the others may hear you" Amu scolded her charas.

"So Mister Hotori would you please take a seat beside Miss Hinamori?"

The blonde guy walked to his new seat and placed his bag inside the drawer.

Amu looked away from him and forced herself to fully concentrate on the lesson.

* * *

"Tadase, can we talk for a moment?" Amu greeted her once upon a time crush after school.

"Well, sure. Let's go to my house, it's near here and my parents will be glad to see you"

"I didn't know that your family has another house in this city"

"Well, actually we moved here because dad is transferred to the branch office"

"What?"

"We were transferred to the same school. What a coincidence!. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, sort of…" Amu answered weakly.

She admitted that she had a crush on him when they were elementary school students but she realized that it was only a felling of admiration not love.

When they arrived at his house, his mother Mizue greeted them and led the way to the living room. Then she excused herself to prepare for tea and some snacks. It was a comfortable Japanese-style house with tatami mats and a beautiful Japanese style garden decorated with bonsai and a small pond filled with colorful carps swimming around actively.

"So, how's Ikuto niisan been doing?" he asked.

"He's doing fine in Tokyo. He teaches violin at a music school and is a member of an orchestra".

"So that unthankful brat is living a good live now" Mizue sneered while placing a plate full rice crackers and two cups of hot green tea in front of them.

"Quit it, mom. You're always insulting Ikuto niisan and his family"

"Well, I just don't like them especially that violin boy who rarely talks. You know what, Amu chan. I think you better stay away from that boy if you don't want to live a life full of bad luck"

"Mom!"

"Enjoy your time, children" she said as she left the room back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for what she has just said"

"Never mind about that" Amu answered quickly.

He gazed on her while drinking his green tea.

"Amu, don't you think it is fate that both of us are transferred here?"

She nearly chocked at his words.

"It's just a coincidence, Tadase"

"I believe that coincidence is a fate. Don't you think so?"

"I have no idea"

"You and Ikuto niisan got separated miles away. On the other hand, I got transferred to the same school as you"

"Tadase…I…"

"Amu, why don't we go to the same university after graduating from high school" he leaned forward and grabbed her right hand all of sudden.

"University?" She shook a little bit. She was surprised by his sudden action.

"Yes, mom said that it's nearly impossible to find a job for high school graduated people since the world is suffering from economic crisis"

"I don't know. I still haven't decided about my future yet"

"Going to a university will lead you to a bright future, Amu chan"

"Tadase, I need to go home. It's getting late" Amu ignored his talk.

He gave her a look of disappointment and released his grip on her hand.

"I'll walk you home"

"No, you don't have to. I can go home by myself"

"But…"

"I insist"

"Amu chan"

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course not"

"Then why didn't you break up with Ikuto niisan and be together with me?. I promise that I would make you the happiest bride on earth"

He hugged her waist from behind. She struggled and escaped from his embrace.

"Thank you for the tea and snacks"

Amu smiled at him and gave a bow to his mother before leaving for her home.

* * *

"I'm home" she opened the entrance door and walked in.

"Welcome home, dear" her mother greeted her.

"Where is Ami?"

"She's playing at our neighbor house with her new friend"

"I see"

"So, how was the new school, dear?"

"It was nice, mom"

"Really? I'm so glad to hear that".

Amu sat on the sofa and gazed at the ceiling of the living room. She was thinking about what Tadase has just said to her when she visited his house today. He doesn't look as girly as he was during the elementary school. The golden haired boy has grown height and being a member of basketball club has caused him to have a muscular body. He has become the most wanted boyfriend nominee in their new high school. It is really not a bad idea at all to become his girl friend. However, to her surprised her heart didn't beat as fast as it used to be whenever she thought about him during the elementary school.

"I just met my high school senior at the alumni gathering today" Midori's voice brought Amu back to the reality.

"Her daughter who is a university graduated has been offered a good position as a manager in her office with high salary" Midori continued her story.

"So what?" Amu said coldly.

"You can be like her if you enter a university and graduate with good grades"

Amu grunted.

"You know what mom? I'm sick of being controlled by you!"

"Amu dear"

"I've had enough, mom! You dragged me here because you got divorce with dad and I've followed your order without giving a single complain and now you don't even allow me to decide my own future"

"I just want the best for you Amu dear. That's what all parents want for their children. I believe that a good position and high salary will lead you to a bright future"

"Oh hell yeah, mom. There are a lot of people in that good position who ended up in suicide because they cannot stand the pressure. For your information I'm not your senior's daughter. I'm your daughter though I didn't ask to be born as your child in this filthy world!"

SLAP!

Amu gasped as she felt pain strumming in her right cheek.

"Go to your room and cool down your head!" Midori commanded her.

Amu ran immediately to her room while biting her lower lip to prevent her tears from bursting out. She was biting her lips too hard that she could taste her own blood. She grabbed her saving box and counted the contents. She only has two thousand yen with her at present and it's not even enough to buy a round trip night bus ticket to Tokyo which is twelve thousand yen. She kneeled down on the floor and started to cry in frustration.

Suddenly her cell phone rang. She was surprised to read the word "Video Phone Transmitting" on the screen. She pushed the answer button and was surprised when she saw the face of the caller appearing on screen.

"Hello, sweet strawberry"

"Ikuto!" she bursted in tears.

"Wow, I didn't know that you miss me that much" he smirked.

"I…(sobs)….(sniffs)…Ikuto…(sobs)"

"Did something bad happened?"

"(sobs)….(sniffs)…maybe…yes…(another sobs)"

"Please don't cry, Amu. It breaks my heart to see you crying when I'm not there to comfort you"

"I'm sorry…(sobs)"

"Anyway, my orchestra will hold a concert in Kyoto next month so I'll be staying in Kyoto for two nights during that time"

"I want to see you now, Ikuto not next month"

"I really want to see you now, Amu. But I must attend the practice with other orchestra members because I will have to play solo violin at the concert"

"Solo violin? Oh my God!. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks to your support, peachy peach"

"Ikuto, my name is Amu not peachy peach"

"Sorry, peachy peach"

"Ikuto…"

"Okay, Amu. I'll mail you the concert ticket tomorrow"

"Thank you, Ikuto. It's a great honor for me to attend your concert"

"I look forward to see you in your best dress. Sleeveless ride wine dress with a deep V-neck line will be the most preferable for me"

"You… pervert!"

He laughed out loud.

"Save your tears and your smile for me, Amu. I don't want you to share it with someone else especially with that blondie kiddy king"

"You already know about Tadase being transferred here"

"Nagihiko told me yesterday"

"I see"

"I gotta go to the practice"

"But I still wanna talk with you"

"I'll mail you later. I want you to be a good girl and wait until next month. You got it?"

"Yes, captain Ikuto the greatest pirate"

"I'm not a pirate"

"You look like one when you do the character transform"

"Whatever… See ya later, pink alligator"

"Ikuto!, I'm not a pink alli…"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ikuto has ended the call even before she could say her complaint. Amu gave a big grunt and flipped her cell phone close then put it on her study desk. She opened her drawer and saw a light blue handkerchief with an initial of "Ikuto T." at the edge. It was a handkerchief she borrowed from him when she spilled her mineral water on her clothes at the sea aquarium.

She took the handkerchief with her and laid on her bed. She placed the handkerchief on her nose and breathed in it. She has had her mom to wash the handkerchief but she still could smell his perfume lingering on it. Big drops of tears fell to her cheek. She has promised him to save her tears for him but she just couldn't stand the pain of being separated miles away from him. It is ripping her heart piece by piece.

"Amu chan, don't cry desu" Suu wiped her tears with her tiny fingers.

"Amu chan, be strong" Ran patted her shoulder.

"Look, Amu. I have drawn a picture of Ikuto so you can have a good dream tonight" Miki gave her his masterpiece to cheer her up.

"Thank you all and I'm sorry that I yelled at you at the night my parents announced that they got divorced" she shed her tears away and gave all of her charas a big hug.

"Never mind about that, Amu chan. We are always here to cheer you up" Ran said with a big smile on her face.

* * *

A month has passed since Amu entered her new high school. It is now fall season and the tree leaves have changed their color to dark red, yellow and brown in variety decorating the ancient city of Japan where she resides.

"Fall is here!" Ran stomped on a bunch of yellow leaves that covered the road.

"You're such a meanie desuu!" Suu scolded Miki who has just pushed her back and caused her to fall on a bunch of dark red leaves.

"Guys, are you sure Ikuto will like me on this dress?" Amu clutched the edge of her dress. She is wearing a sleeveless red wine color long dress with a deep V-neck line and a black shawl covering her shoulder.

"You look marvelous, Amu chan!" Miki gave his compliment.

Suddenly out of nowhere an old man came closer and gazed at Amu from head to toe.

"Let's have dinner together, young lady" he pulled her elbow and began to drag her.

"No!, I have an appointment with someone" she protested.

"Forget about that someone, let's have fun together"

"I'm sure that he'll come, please let me go!"

In a speed of flash Amu saw someone grabbed the old man's arm tightly and glared at him like a wolf ready to give a final blow on its prey.

"Let go of her immediately or I'll break your arm" said the blue haired boy.

"Who the heck are you, stupid brat?" the old man sneered.

"I'm her fiancé, old rat!" Ikuto answered loudly to the old man.

Amu blushed red on Ikuto's word.

The old man grunted and finally left them.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks anyway"

"You look pretty with that dress"

"Thank you"

"So, I'll see you after the concert then"

"Wait!" she grabbed his arm.

"Yes?"

"Err... Good luck"

Ikuto smiled brightly and leaned forward to give a quick peck on her lips.

"Energy charge done!" he smirked leaving the red flushed Amu behind him.

"Ran, do you have any idea why the temperature is very hot here?" Miki asked all of sudden.

"Hmm… I guess it is because something is burning here" Ran answered.

"Amu's heart burning with the fire of love desuu" Suu added.

"You're right. Love is in the air and that is why the temperature changed!" Miki concluded.

"Let's go inside, guys" Amu dragged all her charas to the concert hall.

* * *

She sat in the first row which is just 1.5 meter away from the main stage.

"Wow!, we're super VIP!" Ran yelled happily.

"Ssshhh!, be quiet" Amu warned her.

Finally the red curtain covering the main stage is rolled up showing all the member of the orchestra and the concert begun. Amu moved her eyes desperately to search for Ikuto and she found him sitting on the right corner holding his violin. After the orchestra finished playing their first song Ikuto stood up. It was his turn to play his solo violin.

Amu glanced at Ikuto without blinking even once. Ikuto looked quite handsome with the black tuxedo and glasses on. He produced a beautiful sound from his violin that impressed most of the audience. It brought peace to the heart of the listeners. The orchestra played about 10 songs and after the last song finished all the members stood up and bowed to the audience. The hall was filled with great applause. Many of the audiences including Amu who get touched by the songs were shedding their tears. She waved her hand at Ikuto who showed replied with his brightest smile.

"I didn't know that you have a lot of fans, Ikuto" Amu panted.

She finally succeeded dragging Ikuto out of a huge group of his fan girls who were blocking the main exit door and is now standing inside the subway. They got out from the train and headed toward the station's exit passage then proceeded their way to Amu's house.

"I didn't know about those people too" he answered.

"Stop joking"

"I'm serious"

"OK then"

"Amu, you're on bare foot!. What happened to your shoes?"

"I threw it away"

"What?. Why?"

"Because I can't run with high heels shoes on me, baka Ikuto"

He grabbed her shoulder and carried her in bridal style.

"Ikuto, put me down!. The other people will see us"

"It's almost 11 pm, Amu. Everyone's sleeping tight'

Amu stopped protesting and let him carry her while she guided him the way to her home.

"Will your mom permit me to stay overnight?" asked Ikuto.

"She's out for the hot spring trip this whole week"

"So we are free, aren't we?" he cupped her face and smiled in excitement.

"Don't you dare to do such things to me!"

"What things?" he asked with an innocent face.

"Don't start it, Ikuto"

"Okay…"

"Anyway, it was a great concert. I feel honored to sit at the super V.I.P seat" Amu said after she took a bath and changed her cloth to her blue night gown.

"I'm flattered that my girlfriend is very fond of me" Ikuto circled his hand on her waist from behind.

She wrapped her hands on his.

"I missed you so badly, Ikuto. It's tearing me apart to be separated from you"

"Me too, Amu"

"I had a fight with my mom and I haven't apologize for what I've said to her"

"Bad girl. Didn't I tell you to be a good girl when I'm not around?"

"I tried to but I just couldn't stand it anymore. I don't understand what adults are thinking. I didn't even say a single complain when I was forced to be separated from you miles away because of the divorce and now my mother is forcing me to enter university and get a good position at big company with high salary. Can't you imagine that?. She's controlling my life!. I was pissed off with that and I said something horrible to her".

"What did you say to her?"

"I said… I didn't ask to be born to this filthy world as her child"

"Then when happened after that?"

"I got slapped"

"Which one?"

She pointed her right cheek.

Ikuto leaned forward and kissed her right cheek.

"That'll ease the pain" he smiled naughtily.

"Ikuto!"

He cupped his girlfriend's face with both of his hands.

"Amu, I had the same thought with you when my father left my family to go to foreign country for a tour with his orchestra but I realized that I was just wasting my time with that thought"

"What do you mean?"

"I came to a conclusion that it is ridiculous to keep cursing the fact that I am born in this filthy world because I have found a happiness that I want to keep until the day I breathe my last breath"

"Happiness?"

"It's you, Amu"

"Ikuto, stop teasing me"

"I'm speaking the truth"

Amu stared at Ikuto with glassy eyes and hugged him tightly. He hugged her in return.

"You're so warm, Amu. Well, I think it is because you are still a little girl" Ikuto said.

_Silence_

"Hey!, don't get mad. High blood pressure isn't good for health"

_Another silence_

"Amu, are you listening to me?"

Ikuto felt Amu's grip weakened. He froze in horror when he saw her falling limply with both of her eyes shut on his lap.

"Amu!, answer me!"

He shook her body but she didn't answer him. He touched her forehead with his right hand and drew it immediately because it was too hot for him to bear. He picked up his cell phone and called for an ambulance. After that he slowly placed Amu on her bed, covering her with a thick blanket and ran downstairs to get some ice cubes. He put the ice cubes inside a bucket, filled it with water and dipped a small towel in it. He placed the small towel on her forehead after squeezing it to throw away the unnecessary amount of cold water and kept gripping her hand until the ambulance came.

* * *

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Amu opened her eyes. She could see the white ceiling above her. She turned her head to the right side and found two drip injection bags hanging on stainless steel poll. One of the injection bags is in white color and the other one is red. She could see the edge of it injected to her right arm. She gave a sigh and turned her head to the other side where she found a midnight blue haired guy sleeping with his hands still gripping her left hand. She smiled and teased him by blowing an amount of air from her mouth to his hair. He woke up and gazed at her with his sleepy eyes.

"Amu, you're awake!" he said cheerfully.

"What happened to me, Ikuto?"

"You were bleeding from your mouth and were unconscious for two days. The doctor said that you were infected with the dengue fever"

"I thought dengue fever only exists in South East Asia region and some part of South America"

"Blame the global warming"

"So…I'm not going to die, am I?"

"Of course you're not going to die but you have to stay for about a week at this hospital"

"I don't wanna stay here alone. It's creepy here…."

"I'll let your mom knows so that she can stay here with you"

"No, Ikuto!. Please don't call my mom I don't want to worry her"

"But if I don't call your mom you'll end up staying alone here"

"I'll have you stay with me"

"What?"

"Please Ikuto, don't be so such a meanie"

"Okay, Amu" he gave in.

"Yay!, thanks Ikuto!" she threw him a big smooch on his cheek leaving him blushing red.

Five days later

"Amu, you should eat your meal"

"I'm not hungry"

"You must eat no matter what!" Ikuto was stretching his right hand to place the food tray on a table when he felt something is biting his left arm.

"Amu… I don't remember having a pink alligator as a pet" he shook his left arm but the so-called pink alligator didn't let his arm go.

"Hmmmpfff…pffff….harrrr…pfffff…hmmmppppffff"

"Sorry, don't speak your language alligator"

"I don't want to eat" she said after releasing her bite on him.

"Well, if you prefer that drip injection inside you again don't eat then!" he grabbed her right arm and showed the inner part of it. It is full of purple bruises caused by the needle of drip injection.

"Look! since your right arm is already full of bruises, you'll have the next drip injection on the left hand. But if the nurse fail to find your blood vein then you're gonna have it on your neck or maybe your feet"

Amu trembled when she heard what he just said. Although she is already seventeen she still hates any kind of injection especially the drip injection. It is like a living hell to her to have a needle stuck inside her.

"Ikuto"

"Hmm?"

"Will you take me to the beach near the hospital after I eat my meal?"

"Well, if you eat all of it without leaving even a single drop of water I'll take you there"

"Promise?" she stretched her pinky.

"Promise" he tied her little finger with his.

In a speed of Spiderman climbing a four stories office building, she finished her meal.

"I'm finished, let's go!"

"Wait!, Amu!"

She ignored him and jumped from her bed then walked toward the exit door but after two steps she fell on the floor.

"Amu!"

"Ikuto, I…..can't walk properly… my legs… they are numb…"

"Don't worry, Amu. It's because you've been staying in bed for five days, rehabilitation will bring you back to normal"

He helped her to stand up and cleaned the dust from her hospital pajama with his bare hand. He pulled the nearest wheelchair and ordered her to sit on it. Then he pushed it toward the exit door.

* * *

The sea breeze was quite chilly when they arrived there. Amu circled her arms around Ikuto's neck as he grabbed her waist and pulled her up to a standing position. They held hands and began to walk on the sand. He slowed his pace so she could catch up.

"I love walking at the seashore and daydreaming but I don't have the chance to do it because I need to watch Ami and prevent her from being lost" she said.

"I also love to walk at the seashore but Tadase and Utau always force me to accompany them building the sand castle" he added.

"Well, kids love building sand castle"

"Yeah, kids like you, Amu" he teased her.

"I'm not kids anymore, Ikuto. I'm seventeen years old third year high school student"

"But you act like an elementary school student"

"No, I'm not!. For your information I'm a grown up"

"Oh really?. So, does that mean that you don't mind if we do some grown up's things?" Ikuto smirked, he put his right hand inside her hospital pajama. She could feel his hand moving from her waist to her stomach then to the upper part of her body.

"S…stop it, Pervert!" she started to blush.

"See?, I told you that you are still a kid"

"Well…I… I just don't want to do that in front of public"

Ikuto tapped Amu on her head gently.

"Ikuto…"

"Yes, your highness?"

"Please don't ever leave me alone"

"Of course I won't leave you, silly girl" he pinched her left cheek and was surprised when a drop of tears fell on his hand.

"You know…I feel like all of my important are going to be taken away from me…I'm not strong enough to bare it alone" she sobbed.

"You are not alone, Amu" he shed her tears and gave her a warm embrace.

"I was afraid that being a twenty two years old adult male will change your personality"

"So you have the feeling that being twenty two years old will change me into a super duper cruel adult male like my step father?"

"Well… sort of…"

Ikuto gave a big chop on Amu's head.

"Ouch!. I'm a sick person and you just attacked me with full power. You're cruel you know that, Ikuto?"

"That's your punishment from being such a silly girl"

"I'm not silly!. I'm just…scared…of what will happen in the future"

Ikuto gave a big sigh.

"There are no things more silly than to be afraid of something that has not even occur yet, Amu"

"But mom told me to always be prepared for something bad that will occur"

"Your mom told you to be prepared not to be scared, right?"

"…Yes…"

"Though I'm twenty years old now, my personality is still the seventeen years old boy you know. I haven't change and I won't change"

"Ikuto…."

"And I'm still the same pervert you know" he slipped his hand to Amu's back.

"IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

A month has passed since Amu was hospitalized and she is back now as a healthy girl.

"Amu chan, what are you doing desuu?" Suu asked her.

"I'm counting my savings, Suu"

"How much do you have now, Amu chan?" asked Ran.

"I have twenty thousand yen which is more than enough to visit Ikuto in Tokyo and go shopping at Shibuya har…har…harrrrr" Amu laughed loudly as if she is the queen of pirate who found a cave full of treasure.

"Let's get going then!" Miki said happily.

"Amu, you bought too much" Ikuto complained. Both of his hands are full with shopping bags from various stores in the 109 shopping center.

"Don't worry, Ikuto. That was the last one" she said happily.

"Are you sure that you can carry this alone when you go back home?"

"Who said that I'll carry them alone?. I'll have the parcel delivery service deliver them for me" she concluded.

Ikuto scratched his head and followed her to a convenience store to have all of her shopping bags delivered.

"Ikuto, let's go to the arcade game center for the photo sticker" she pulled his arm.

"Amu, I'm not a high school student"

"There is no age limitation for photo sticker" she dragged him to the nearest arcade game center.

"Ikuto, say cheese!"

"Fish"

"I said cheese not fish, dummy!"

Click!

A sound of camera together with a flash of light ended their fight.

"It's all your fault!" she complained.

"Don't be angry, Amu. We still have one more shutter chance" Ikuto circled his hand on her neck.

Click!

Another sound of camera together with a flash of light came out for the second time that day and in about twenty seconds their photo stickers came out from the machine.

"Oh my God!, I look horrible here" Amu pointed on a picture where she scolded Ikuto who said "fish" instead of "cheese".

"But you look very cute here" he pointed the other picture of him hugging her who blushed in red.

"I look like a boiled crab there"

"Well, I love to eat crab"

"I'm not a crab, Ikuto"

They proceeded to the nearest café to have a tea break.

"Amu, I have something important to tell you" Ikuto broke the silence.

"I don't want to hear any bad news"

"I didn't say anything about bad news, did I?"

"I just have an uneasy feeling about that, Ikuto"

Ikuto took a deep breath and continued his words.

"Amu, I'm planning to search for my father in foreign countries"

"What?"

"Listen to me, Amu…I…"

"You're a liar, Ikuto!. You told me that you will never leave me but now you are leaving to search for your father. I'm such a dumb ass to have trust you!"

"Wait, Amu! I haven't finished my words yet" he grabbed her arm.

"I don't wanna hear more lies from you!" she pulled her hand back and ran toward the exit door to the crowded shopping arcade.

Amu kept walking toward the crowded arcade leaving Ikuto who is now out of her sight. Her heart is aching so badly and her vision is now blurred by her own tears. Finally she found a small stage where street musicians are performing. It seems that there is a music festival coordinated at the center of the shopping arcade. She was going to leave the place when she heard someone is screaming through the microphone.

"Amu!, Hinamori Amu!. Please listen to me!"

She could hear him screamed from above the stage. His low voice echoed through the shopping arcade. She could hear the crowd whispered to each other wondering about what the hell is happening at present.

"I'm not going to search for my father alone. I want you to come together with me, Amu! Because…" Ikuto paused for while.

Amu held her breath waiting for his next words.

"Because I love you and I want to be with you… forever"

The crowd gave a big applause when he finished his words.

"Miss Hinamori Amu, please come to the stage" the street musician of whose microphone was taken without permission by Ikuto said the announcement.

Amu walked toward the stage with tears clinging from her eyes. Ikuto welcomed her with a big smile and kneeled in front of her with his right knee on the floor and his left knee up. He drew a small midnight blue silk box and opened it facing her. Inside the box is a golden ring with a tiny pink stone.

"Hinamori Amu, would you marry me?" Ikuto asked her.

Amu burst into tears at his words.

"Amu, say your answer"

"Yes, I do"

The crowd wailed in joy as they heard her answers. He took her left hand and slipped the ring to her left ring finger. Then he lifted her up in bridal style causing the crowd wailed more joyously than before. They smiled to each other happily before exchanging a very passionate kiss.

"It was embarrassing!. But… I kinda love it" she said when they arrived at his house.

"Blame the person who made a runway to the most crowded shopping arcade in Japan"

"I'm sorry about that, Ikuto. I was just too anxious to even use my common sense"

"I didn't know that you have such thing called a common sense"

"Ikuto!"

"I'm just joking"

Ikuto placed his bag on the desk and gasped when he realized that she was circling his waist with both of her hands.

"What is it?"

"Ikuto, I want us to be united tonight"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't make me explain it briefly"

"Your dad will kill me"

"He's not here, Ikuto"

"Are you sure that you really want to have it?"

"Of course. I'm no longer an elementary school"

"Okay then let's have it after bath"

"Well, we can have it while bathing. Can't we?" she smiled naughtily.

"You naughty little pink alligator" he pinched her nose.

They walked towards the bathroom and shared a lustful bath together.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 5

Author's Note: Well, I can't write the detail about what they do exactly in the bathroom since the rate for this story is "T". Anyway, I'll write a one-shot about it as soon as I finish chapter 5 if you want me to.


	5. Chapter 5 LAST CHAPTER

**CHAPTER 5**

**

* * *

**

_**Author Notes: This will be the LAST CHAPTER of my first story on Shugo Chara!. Thank you to all of you for the reviews and support I really appreciate them. They were my source of inspiration in writing this fan fic. See you all soon in the next fanfic!. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Two months have passed since their last encounter and the season is now winter. Christmas decorations were here, there and everywhere. Sleigh bells hang at the corner of the roof of some shops. A giant Christmas tree was placed near the main entrance of the biggest shopping mall in the city. People made a long line in front of the bakery shop to get their Christmas cake.

"I wonder why Japanese people celebrate Christmas by eating cake" Miki said.

"Well, I'd rather eat cake than gingerbread" Amu claimed.

She passed the bakery shop and entered a small young men clothing shop. It was full with girls of her age. Some of them were digging the tray full of gloves. Near the tray there was a board that says "All 1050 yen, tax included". Some of the girls were just wondering around while chatting with their friends about Christmas present for their beloved someone.

"Amu chan, I think this will look good on Ikuto san"

Ran pointed a black muffler with a red color cross design.

"Cool! Anyway, how much does it cost?"

"The price tag says three thousand yen"

Amu opened her wallet and ended up cold sweating when she found out that she only have two thousand yen left. She was heading to the exit door when suddenly she heard the announcement of time bargain.

"Attention to all customers in the store. All the products except those with 1050 yen tag on will be sold in one price which is two thousand yen starting from now. You have ten minutes left until the time bargain is over".

"Amu chan!" Ran screamed happily.

"Muffler, here I come!"

Amu ran back to the store and pushed the people who blocked her way. She was squeezed in the middle of her journey but at last she reached her goal and got her black muffler. She paid it at the cashier and had it wrapped as a gift with red and green ribbon before she went out from the store.

* * *

"You did it, Amu chan!" Miki said when they reached home.

"Yes, at last"

"The power of love is so strong desuu!" Suu added.

"I'm so tired"

Amu yawned and lays herself on her pink bed.

"So get tired easily these days, Amu" Ran claimed.

"Well, it seems like I'm not as healthy as I was back in elementary school"

Suddenly she felt nauseous that she began to cover her mouth with both of her hands. Then in a speed of light she ran the toilet and started vomiting.

"Amu chan, are you alright?" Miki asked anxiously.

"I feel sick"

"Did you catch a cold?"

"Maybe"

"Could it be that you are…"

"I don't know"

"Amu chan, you should have pregnancy check"

Ran opened the drawer on Amu's study desk and handed her the equipment. Amu nodded slowly and she went back to the toilet.

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Don't you think Amu's taking too long?" said Miki.

"She's been there for 15 minutes" Ran turned her head to the alarm clock on the desk.

"I have a bad feeling about this desuu" Suu concluded.

"Hey there, little fellows"

Ikuto greeted the charas as he jumped in from the window.

"Ikuto san! You shouldn't have come through the window" Ran scolded him.

"I did ring the bell but there was no answer. Anyway, where's my pink alligator?"

All the charas pointed their fingers to the toilet.

"Amu, I'm here!" Ikuto said cheerfully after knocking the door.

_Silence_

"Amu… are you okay?"

"No…(sobs)…(sniff)…"

"I'm coming in, Amu"

He opened the toilet and walked in. He saw her kneeling down on the floor with her face covered by both of her hands. She was sobbing like there is no tomorrow. He was going get himself closer to her so that he can comfort her when he saw the pregnancy check equipment just about ten centimeters from where she was kneeling. He could see the blue colored plus sign on it and finally realized the reason why she was sobbing so hard.

Ikuto lifted Amu from the floor in bridal style and was going to lay her on the bed but she didn't let go of her arms circling his neck.

"Amu, do you mind to release your grip on me 'coz I can't move freely"

"Ikuto" she ignored him.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant"

"I know. I just saw the thing on the floor"

"Could you postpone your journey to search for your father until I finish my high school education?"

"Amu…"

"Ikuto, I need to finish my education so that I can easily find work to support you during our journey. I bet there are more jobs for those who graduated high school than those who ended their path in junior high school"

"How if the teachers and other students in your school found out that you are…"

"Don't worry, Ikuto. I'll try my best to hide it so that they won't find out"

"I see. Anyway, when are you planning to tell your parents?"

"I'll tell them on the graduation day of my high school" she answered.

"I'm afraid that your father will throw knifes at me"

"I'll prevent him from doing that"

Amu smiled and released her grip on her boyfriend.

"I wonder how the baby will look like"

He played with her long pink hair.

"If he's a boy I think he'll have your hair"

She touched his front hair.

"And your eyes for sure"

He tilted her chin.

"What if she's a girl?"

"She'll have your pink hair and my eyes"

Ikuto concluded as he kissed Amu gently on the lips then he left the trace of kisses from her jaw down to her neck.

"Ikuto… I…I'm afraid that we can't go further than this"

She pushed him away slowly.

"No need to worry, Amu. To make love during pregnancy won't bring any harm to the baby"

"You perverted pussy cat"

"If you don't want me to continue than push me away"

He said as he continued his work on her. She suppressed a weak moan and let him have her for the rest of the night.

* * *

Amu slipped her over-sized sweater through her arms and grabbed her bag from the study desk. Thanks to the cold weather that she has been able to hide the fact through her thick and over-sized clothes. At last today is her high school graduation day.

"Are you ready, Amu chan?"

Midori's voice echoed from below the stairs.

"I'll be there soon, mom!" Amu answered.

She rushed downstairs as fast as she could then she went inside the car where her mother was waiting. She sat at the passenger seat and fastened her seat belt. Midori turned the engine and started to drive the car out of their house.

"Mom…"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm sorry that I yelled and said horrible things to you a couple months ago"

"It's okay"

"I have another thing to tell you, mom"

"About you being hospitalized because of dengue fever for a week?"

"H-how did you know about that?"

Midori smiled and continued her sentence.

"It looks like you have a nice boyfriend, Amu"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, a boy who introduced himself as Tsukiyomi Ikuto called me on the day you collapsed. I was going to visit you at the hospital but he urged me not to do it because it's your wish. He told me to trust him and he promised me that he'll take care of you during your stay at the hospital. Moreover, he even gave reports on your condition every day until your last day at the hospital to me"

Amu covered her blushing face with both of her hands. Finally, she found out the reason why Ikuto always excused himself to make a phone call to his so-called music school students to give extra lecture. It was her mom, not a music school student.

"Since today is your graduation day why don't you ask him to come to our house so that we can have dinner together?" Midori suggested.

"Yes, mom. He's in Kyoto today for promoting his orchestra so I'll call him later"

"Congratulations for graduating high school, Amu"

Ikuto kissed her forehead when Amu picked him up at the nearest train station from her home. He handed her a small bouquet of pink roses as her graduation gift.

"Thank you, Ikuto" she blushed red when she received her gift.

"Man, I feel nervous" he cleaned the dirt on his black suits.

"You don't have to, mom is nice"

"What if your dad comes out of nowhere suddenly?"

"Err… you better run for your life"

Amu opened the entrance door of her house and was surprised to death when she saw the man who sat beside her mom.

"Welcome home, my sweet little girl!"

Tsumugu screamed happily and ran toward Amu to hug her.

"D-Dad!"

"Yes, sweet heart. Daddy is here"

"H-Hi, Mr. Hinamori"

Ikuto greeted Amu's father nervously.

"Who is this young man, Amu?"

Tsumugu gave Ikuto his best death glare of the history.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto" he said then he bowed politely.

"Sit down, everyone"

Midori commanded them while she set the dishes on the table.

Ikuto sat down nervously beside Amu.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to tell all of you" Amu said.

"Go on, oneechan" Ami answered.

"I've been dating Ikuto since junior high school"

"What?"

Tsumugu's face turned red like a mad bull in cartoon.

"And… I'm now two months pregnant with his kid"

"Oh my God!" Midori gasped.

"You! How dare you harm my so very precious daughter?"

Tsumugu grabbed Ikuto on his shirt and was going to punch him when Amu blocked his way.

"Stay away, Amu dear"

"I won't until you release my boyfriend, dad"

"He has ruined your life, Amu"

"No!. In fact he has brighten up my life with his love"

Amu pushed her father away and released Ikuto from his grip.

"Mr. Hinamori, I love your daughter and I'm here to ask for your permission to marry her" Ikuto explained.

"Hell no!, young man. I can't give my daughter away to a jobless person like you"

"For your information, I'm not jobless. I'm a member of an orchestra and I have confidence that I can afford the living expense for the two of us. I promise that I will make her happy"

"Nonsense!"

Tsumugu said as he slapped Ikuto on his right cheek.

"Ikuto!" Amu screamed scarily.

"I'm okay, Amu. No need to worry"

Ikuto caressed her fingers.

"You just have to give up on my daughter, young man" Tsumugu continued.

"Stop it, you all!" Midori yelled.

"Stay away from this, Midori. It's me and his problem" Tsumugu pointed at Ikuto.

To everyone surprises Ikuto kneeled down with both of his knee and arms on the floor.

"Mr. Hinamori, I apologize for what I have done to your daughter"

"If apology is enough to solve all the problems police won't exist in this world, young man!"

"Please stop it, dad!" Amu cried out loudly, tears falling on both of her cheek.

"You can hit me until you're satisfied, Mr. Hinamori but before that please hear my explanation"

"Shut up, noisy boy!"

"I love Amu from the bottom of my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life together with her. I know a sinner like me doesn't have any right to ask someone a favor but I beg for your permission for me to marry your daughter"

Ikuto bowed as low as he could. His forehead nearly touched the floor.

"What do you think of him, Amu?" Tsumu turned his look at his daughter.

"I love him, dad. I could not think of living in a world without him"

Amu said as she leaned forward and hugged Ikuto's shoulder.

Tsumugu was silenced for a while before he gave his answer.

"Make sure you keep your promise, Mr. Tsukiyomi"

"So is that means…" Ikuto asked after he turned his head up.

"You have my blessing"

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hinamori!"

Ikuto bowed deeply for the second time that day.

"I'm gonna have a big brother and a niece or nephew!" Ami said happily.

"And I'm gonna be a grandmother" Midori added cheerfully.

"Thank you, Dad… Mom… Ami" Amu said between her sobs.

* * *

Ikuto closed the door behind him and sat on Amu's bed.

"Please forgive my dad, Ikuto for he just a hysterical person"

Amu opened the first aid box and took out cotton and disinfectant medicines to take care of his injury.

"Never…ouch!...mind…ouch!... about that" Ikuto answered while whining from the pain.

She put a small band aid on the corner of his lips and closed her first aid box.

"You were brave back there, Ikuto. I'm so proud of you"

"Thanks, I thought I was going to lose my life back there"

She smiled and handed him a box of present with red and green ribbons on it.

"I know it's too late but I wish you a merry Christmas, Ikuto"

"Wow!, my Christmas present!" he beamed in joy.

He opened it quickly and smiled happily as he circled his new muffler around his neck.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"You look great!"

"Thank you, Amu" he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

A couple months later.

"Try to push harder, Mrs. Tsukiyomi" the doctor commanded.

Amu panted as she strengthened her grip on her husband's hand.

She has been fighting for her delivery for almost eight hours and she was losing her strength.

"Amu, I'm here for you" Ikuto who stood beside her held her hand tightly.

"I…ku…to…(pants)… it… hurts…(pants)" she said with tears clinging from her eyes.

"Take a deep breath and give it another try, honey" he whispered.

Amu nodded and tried harder but the pain was too strong for her to bear.

She screamed in pain.

"Don't waste your energy, Mrs. Tsukiyomi!. You should push instead of screaming" the doctor scolded her.

She tried her best to adjust her breath. All parts of her body were aching like they have been whipped by a rod several times.

She was trembling badly and her cheeks were wet by her own tears.

"Amu, pull yourself together"

Ikuto caressed her head gently.

"I can't… Ikuto… it hurts…."

"I believe that you can do it. Trust yourself, Amu"

She pushed as hard as she could with all the power she had and gave a relief sigh when she heard the baby cried.

"Congratulations to both of you. Your baby is a girl" the doctor showed the baby.

"You did a great work, honey" Ikuto placed a kiss on her forehead.

About thirty minutes later a nurse brings the baby girl to Amu's hospital room.

"Oh my God, such a cute baby!" Ami said happily.

"She has Ikuto's hair and Amu's eyes" Midori added.

"I bet she'll be a beautiful girl when she grows up" Tsumugu said.

"Let's go outside and give the happy couple their private time"

Ami pulled the arms of her parents and drag them outside the room.

"But I haven't even hug my granddaughter yet" Midori protested.

"You can do it later, mom"

Ami answered as they all leave Amu and Ikuto with their baby in the room.

"Look she's sleeping"

She showed the sleeping baby to him.

"Sleep tight, dear"

He kissed the baby on her forehead.

"Her nose and her lips look exactly like yours, Ikuto"

"Moreover she has your eyes, Amu"

"Thank you for being there by my side"

She placed the sleeping baby on her lap and kissed him on his cheek.

"Amu…" said the blushing Ikuto.

"Yes?"

"I'm ready to have the next baby whenever you are" he smirked.

She smiled and pinched him on his nose.

"This song is dedicated to Mrs. Tsukiyomi Amu and Mr. Tsukiyomi Ikuto from the sender who refers him or herself as guardians"

The broadcaster's voice echoed from the radio on the table next to the hospital bed.

"Guardians?" Ikuto scratched his head.

"It must be Nadeshiko and the others"

Amu smiled happily.

"We are lucky people to have nice friends".

He leaned forward to get closer to her.

"I love you, Amu and I'll try my best to make you the happiest bride on earth"

"I love you too, Ikuto"

They share a long and passionate kiss along with the background music that echoes from the radio. A lovely song of which title is "Nagai Aida" by Kiroro.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
